In various applications, it may be beneficial to couple two components together in such a manner so as to prevent relative rotation between said components. For example, in a gas turbine engine, threaded shafts and/or spools may be coupled together and may be configured to co-rotate while preventing relative rotation between the shafts. In conventional assemblies, thermal stresses, cyclic loading, and/or inertial moments, among other factors, may cause conventional coupling mechanisms to become compromised (e.g., fail or at least loosen). The compromised coupling mechanisms may allow the shafts/spools to rotate relative to each other, thus causing damage to the shafts/spools themselves and/or the surrounding components. While there are various conventional solutions for anti-rotatably coupling two shafts together, these conventional solutions are often bulky, heavy, and/or difficult to assemble.